When Not To Confess Your Love
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: When Tamaki admits something to the twins-the hosts go nuts in a chain reaction.First the twins annoy Tamaki,the twins and Tamaki annoy Kyoya and finally Honey causing Mori a headache and cake to fly!So why isnt Haruhi flipping out?


When Not To Confess Your Love

Haruhi stared at the book. She had been staring at it for over an hour.

Tamaki was at the couch, Honey was eating cake, Mori was next to him, Kyoya was at a table working, and the twins were bugging Tamaki.

"Admit it!" cried Kaoru

"What?" asked Tamaki

"Admit that you like Haruhi!" cried Hikaru

"I do but what am I supposed to do?!" yelled Tamaki

"You should tell Haruhi!" yelled the twins

"Oh shut up she's working okay now shut up!" yelled Tamaki

"All three of you can shut the hell up dammit!" yelled Kyoya "What the hell does it take for peace and quiet!?"

_Haruhi's hands went to her ears and placed something in them_

"Quite a lot you jerk!" yelled the twins

"CAKE!" yelled Honey.

"Shut up already!" cried Tamaki

Honey picked up a piece of cake and threw it at Tamaki

"You shut up!" he cried

"Oh god not the vanilla one!" cried Tamaki "Haruhi save me!"

Another slice of cake hit Tamaki in the face

"Dammit-enough with the cake!" yelled Tamaki

"Shut up then!" cried Honey and Mori

"Never!" protested the twins

Now the twins received cake-to-the-face

"What," said Kaoru

"On," said Hikaru

"Earth," said Kaoru

"Did," said Hikaru

"We," said Kaoru

"DO?!" cried both of them

"You argued you idiots!" yelled Honey

"Oh go take a nap!" yelled Tamaki

"I would but some people wont shut up!" cried Honey

Haruhi continued to read her book

"Why should we shut up!?" cried The twins "We were just talking about how Tamaki loves Haruhi so much!"

"Oh go dig up a beach cake," said Honey

"THERES NO SUCH THING!" roared the twins

"Yeah there is-Just make a circle of sand and add some seashells and BREAK YOUR FREAKING TEETH ON IT!" cried Honey

"Honey calm down," said Mori

"NEVER!" cried Honey

Mori put his hand over his own head

"Why me?" he said

"I don't know!" cried Honey tossing three pieces of cake at once

"Watch it!" cried the twins dodging both of theirs while Tamaki's hit him in the face

Then they realized with horror where the two cake slices were headed.

They were headed for Haruhi!

Haruhi was yawing not aware of cake flying at her

One passed her and hit the wall

The other landed in her hands

"Hey thanks for the cake-but can I have a plate next time?" asked Haruhi using a napkin to lift the cake

She ate the slice, washed her hands, and threw out the napkin

Then she waved at them

"Thanks for the cake-It was really good," she said

With that-she went back to her book

"What the hell?" asked Tamaki

"Does she even realize we're all having an argument?" asked the twins

"Shut up! At least she's not yelling your eardrums out!" demanded Kyoya

"Yeah shut up already!" cried Honey

Haruhi closed the book and walked over to Honey. She picked Honey up and put him on the couch.

Her hand came to her ear

Then her hand went to her other ear.

Now there was something in her hands. She washed them off in the sink.

"Here Honey-you might need these more than I do," said Haruhi

She handed Honey a pair of earplugs

"Thats how you did it!" cried Honey

Haruhi nodded as Honey put the earplugs in his ears and went to sleep.

"I put them in after Tamaki admitted.......ah.....something to the twins," said Haruhi going red

"Look Tamaki-she turned red!" cried the twins

Haruhi's body shuddered

"Ah! No I didn't!" she lied

Tamaki just laughed at the group

Haruhi went through her bag

"Where's my spare set!?" cried Haruhi

Tamaki held up a small bag with two earplugs

"Stupid sempai!" cried Haruhi "Give those back!"

She jumped on his back, pulled him backwards, and jumped off throwing him to the ground.

She retrieved her earplugs and took them out of the package

"Ow! Haruhi that hurt!" whined Tamaki

"Messed up thing is-I don't think I've ever done that before," said Haruhi "I just jumped on your back-I didn't arrange for the rest to happen. I only jumped on you back cause I wanted my earplugs back."

Haruhi helped him up and when he least expected it said something.

"I love you too," she said

Then she put earplugs in her ears and went to her book left in the corner.

Where a piece of cake remained stuck to the wall.

She smiled and watched Tamaki flip out until he tripped on a banana peel

The twins laughed their heads off and suddenly became more interested in each other.

Did the host club ever shut up? Probably not.  
This was so not when to confess your love to anyone!


End file.
